In Dreams
by othrilis
Summary: My friend wrote this for mye and I just had to post it. She didn't write a summary and I have no idea how to describe it so please, just read it!
1. 1

"Ada? Ada?" for the 3rd time in 3 days, Elrond was shaken awake by Estel, the young boy prince. Estel looked frightened his face fearful. Elrond blinked and looked down. "I had the dream again. But this time I was saving... well... You." Elrond looked puzzled for a minute then remembered. Estel was having very troubling dreams each night. He would be having a normal dream when all of a sudden he would be struggling to pull a loved one over a cliff. First it was Legolas, then Arwen and then him.

Elrond was perplexed by these dreams. He was sure that they were prophesising something. Or at least warning him of something.. but what!? The dreams would not come true, these dreams leave subtle clues to what might happen they don't give you a bare view of what will happen.

"Ada?" Elrond was pulled back to reality by Estle tugging at his nightshirt. Elrond pulled Estel towards him and hugged the boy tightly "Sssh. It's ok. Just sleep..." His fathers calming voice soothed Estel till he relaxed and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

If you want to continue this story, please feel free. Also, check out my bio for another story challange. 


	2. 2

The next day Elrond called the Counsel of elves over to discuss this unnerving dream. He had to find out some _meaning_ to these dreams... but what!

Estel had gone off again. He was wandering in the woods. Leaves fell around him and he breathed softly trying to forget the horrifying images of last night. He decided he would meet up with Legolas. At least it would take his mind off the dream.

Legolas was sitting in one of the tall trees in the wood when Estel has found him. He had been watching the human boy for a while, silently. He had only been spotted by one of his long blond locks hanging down from the old rough tree. Estel had tugged on it hard when he saw it giggling. Legolas had screamed loudly shattering the enchanted silence and sending flocks of birds up into the topaz sky above them. "Ya! You! You! Human brat!" Legolas cried, then he scrambled down and chased Estel through the woods laughing and wrestled him to the floor when he caught up.

Suddenly Legolas heard something. A boot, many boots tramping through the forest, and the shouts of men, getting closer until Estel heard it. "Shall I.... Go..." Legolas pointed over to a tree nearer to the way of the noise. He meant to spy while Estel hid himself. Estel nodded and nimbly ran, jumping over fallen logs. His movement was uneven but Legolas was... smooth. There was no other word for it. As he ran he was graceful and when he climbed his movement was like liquid.

Suddenly the men were in front of Estel. Legolas was bound by one of them but he continued to squirm and squeal kicking his legs. His fallen small sword lay on the bed of rustling leaves. The man looked down at his, malevolence lining his face and his eyes black with evil. He was clean-shaven and his hair was black and curled.

"Well look here! It's a small elf boy, but I must be mistaken. He seems only human. Where did he get those fine garments one might ask?" he laughed mockingly, his men laughing nervously with him "Tell me Boy, where did you get those fine clothes?"

Estel looked up at the man and did not tell him.

"Not talking, eh? Well, we've had some robberies in my town nearby, do you know anything?"

Estel did not answer. He was aware there was a town a little way away from where he lived, but to him it seemed distant and uninteresting.

"Bring the other boy towards me," the men's tone had changed. Legolas squirmed as he was wrenched from hand to hand moving forward

"If you don't talk I will have to take it out on this-"he gestured toward Legolas, talking slowly "Now do... you... know... anything... about... any... robberies?"

Estel blinked "Perhaps he doesn't know the common tongue?" the men laughed harshly.

"Estel..." Legolas whispered. Estel shook his head. _No, _he thought._ Legolas will not be hurt in my favour._" I don't know anything about robberies near here. I live with elves away over there. Please let my friend go. I have never been to the town you speak of. Please leave us alone."

"Hark at him! He speaks as well as a grown man! Well, he is a lying boy, and we shall take him to be punished. Live with the elves indeed! Men" his company stepped forward ad grabbed his arms roughly. Estel stared into the face of the man, unblinking until both him, and Legolas were led away from the woods along the paths to the town, where their fate would lie.


End file.
